


Lucky Items

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Leon's parents and sister are mentioned but don't appear, M/M, Modern Royalty, hidden identity, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Connor is in Cologne for a semester of study abroad. The university runs a buddy program pairing foreign students with local students, and Connor is partnered wiht Leon Draisaitl, who quickly becomes a very good friend. But what secret is Leon hiding?





	Lucky Items

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liroa15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liroa15/gifts).



> Hi! =D Happy holidays and a very happy 2019!  
> I fell in love with your idea of a royalty AU involving hidden/mistaken identity as soon as I read your Dear Author letter; I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed the research part of writing a fic as much as I’ve enjoyed this! So I really, really hope you like this fic!!
> 
> In this universe, Germany doesn’t have states (Bundesländer), but instead consists of small kingdoms (Königreiche), each of which makes most of its own decisions. I don’t quite know if this makes Germany a confederation or a federation, to be honest, but that particular detail isn’t important for this fic.
> 
> This fic is set in/around the Deutsche Sporthochschule Köln, or German Sport University Cologne. The university’s real-life exchange program partners include the University of Western Ontario, specifically kinesiology students, so I’ve made Connor and Cam kinesiology students at the University of Western Ontario. No knowledge of German is required for the program, as there are classes offered in English.
> 
> The buddy program is real! However, I couldn’t find the exact level of detail this fic required, so some of it is just my best guess and/or what makes the story work. Same goes for the introduction days.
> 
> The academic year in Germany is very different from the academic year in Canada (according to my research) and the United States (according to my real life). To be specific, the German winter semester runs from early October to late March (lectures end in early February) and the German summer semester runs from early April to late September (lectures end in early July). Meanwhile, the Canadian fall term runs from early September to late December (lectures end in early December) and the winter term runs from early January to late April (lectures end in early April); the schedule in the US is roughly this model.  
> The college I attended in the United States didn’t offer a fall-only exchange to Germany because of this difference. The University of Western Ontario appears to offer a fall-only exchange to Cologne, but I couldn’t find a detailed explanation of the dates, so I’m leaving it vague in this fic.  
> (If I haven’t explained this properly, please let me know what the correct explanation is and I will update with a credit to you! I admit that I got really confused trying to write out the explanation.)
> 
> For purposes of this fic, 1. FC Köln weren’t relegated and still play in the Bundesliga (top tier of German football). However, I haven’t changed their opponent or the result in the Pokal. (Sorry!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who helped me with this fic:  
> \- lichtbeidernacht for his knowledge of Cologne and German pet names  
> \- chipsyio for her knowledge of tifos  
> \- theladyscribe for her help in finding me a beta  
> \- lesbianremus for their beta work

Connor got the email a couple of days before he was due to fly to Cologne:

_Dear Connor,_  
_I am happy to welcome you to the Deutsche Sporthochschule Köln! My name is Leon Draisaitl, and I will be your German Buddy during your time here._  
_The Buddy System, in which all international students are automatically enrolled, matches each international exchange student with a local student here at the German Sport University Cologne. We all go on excursions throughout the semester so you can have as many unique and fun experiences as possible, in addition to little things the buddy does individually. I will also offer my help and support in every way I can._  
_I look forward to meeting you during your introduction days! If you have questions before that, don’t hesitate to ask!_  
_Greetings,_  
_your Leon_

Connor found himself smiling as he read the email. It was really happening! He was really going to Germany, where he would have a German buddy!

He searched for Leon Draisaitl on Facebook, but didn’t find anyone. It was a little disappointing that he couldn’t see what Leon looked like before they met, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. He returned to the email and wrote a reply:

_Dear Leon,_  
_I’m looking forward to meeting you in Cologne! I don’t have any questions right now - everything is settled in terms of me flying there and getting to campus. But thank you for reaching out!_  
_Best,_

Connor paused. Leon had signed his email with “your.” It sounded...almost flirtatious. Was it a personal quirk of Leon’s? Was it something Germans automatically did? Maybe he should have actually tried learning more about Germany before going abroad…

“Too late now,” Connor said to himself. If this was just something all Germans automatically did, then Leon would certainly forgive Connor, a Canadian, for not doing so. He finished the email:

_Connor_

*

Connor grinned at Cam. “We’re here!”

“I know!” Cam grinned back. “Just like we always said we would be!”

It was true: Connor and Cam had met on their first day at the University of Western Ontario and become best friends very quickly, in part because they were both kinesiology students and in part because they were both obsessed with hockey even by Ontario standards. They’d heard about this particular study abroad program from a returning senior and decided to do it together. And now they were putting their suitcases in the double room where they’d be living this semester!

“Have you heard from your buddy?” Connor asked as they started to unpack.

“Yeah, his name’s Tobias. You?”

“Yeah. Mine’s named Leon.” Connor paused before deciding to ask the question that had been on his mind: “Is it normal for Germans to sign with ‘your’ when they send an email? Leon signed his email, ‘your Leon,’ and I wasn’t sure if that was a thing.”

“We never talked about emails specifically in German 101 last year, if that’s what you’re asking,” Cam replied. “But I know they sign letters that way at least sometimes. Tobias did it in his email.”

“Oh.” Connor wasn’t sure why this disappointed him a little. “Good to know.”

“It probably isn’t the end of the world if you didn’t sign your reply that way,” Cam reassured him. “Or is that a hint of ‘I want him to like me’ that I detect?”

Connor groaned and rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. “Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I fall in love with every guy I meet!”

“I didn’t even specify that kind of ‘like’ and you know it!” Cam followed him out of the room.

Laughter rang out from down the hallway. Connor and Cam froze in their tracks as two male voices bickered in a foreign language. “I thought we were the only ones here right now,” Connor whispered.

“I didn’t hear anyone come in,” Cam whispered back.

The sources of the bickering voices, namely two guys in blue-and-yellow jerseys Connor didn’t recognize, came into view. “Hi!” The taller of the two stuck out his hand. “I’m Adam, he’s Oscar, and are both of you gay like us?”

“Um…” Connor stared in shock.

“No, not both of us,” Cam replied, shaking the offered hand. “I’m Cam, he’s Connor. We’re rooming together, but we’re both single.”

“I’ll pay up after dinner,” Oscar sighed. “I was so sure we’d get another couple for double-dating!”

Cam laughed as he released Adam’s hand and shook Oscar’s. “Maybe I’ll find someone while I’m here!”

“Maybe!” Adam looked over at Connor. “I hope we aren’t making you uncomfortable, Connor. We just happened to hear what you said while we were debating how best to figure out who had won our bet.”

“It’s okay,” Connor said, smiling weakly. “I was surprised, that’s all. But, yeah, Cam finding a girl is your ticket to a double date. I don’t want to date while I’m here.”

“Connor is something of a hopeless romantic who doesn’t do casual,” Cam explained, rolling his eyes fondly. “He thinks that if he got into a relationship while abroad, it would have to end once he went back to Canada in a few months. And while I don’t think he’s entirely wrong, I don’t think he has to be quite that fatalistic, either.”

“Canada, eh?” Oscar said in a hilariously awful attempt at the accent. “I hope you can do without maple syrup!”

“I already miss it!” Cam joked. “Where are you guys from?”

“Sweden.” Adam smiled at Oscar, who smiled right back. “We met at a football match - you would call it soccer - and it’s been true love ever since.”

“Nice.” Connor felt his heart tighten a little at the happy display - he was jealous and he knew it, but he’d do his best to get over it and just be a good friend.

*

The final item on the agenda for the introduction days was meeting the buddies. Specifically, the international students were sent to a large room and told to meet their buddies, who were already gathered there. Both groups had nametags, but it was still kind of chaotic, and Connor was definitely regretting not having figured out what his buddy looked like. He slipped his hand into his front pants pocket and rubbed his lucky wallet-sized picture of the Maple Leaf logo a few times to calm his nerves.

After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few very noisy minutes, Connor felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a guy with a nice beard and kind eyes looking at him curiously.

“Hi,” the guy said with a soft smile. “I see you’re a Connor, but are you my Connor?”

“I’m Connor McDavid,” Connor said, forcing himself to not think about the fact that this guy was very much his type physically.

“Then yes,” the guy replied. He pointed to his nametag before sticking out his hand. “I’m Leon Draisaitl.”

“Then yes,” Connor echoed, quickly shaking the offered hand. The handshake was very firm, which didn’t surprise Connor given the guy’s strong build; he noticed the glint of a necklace chain peeking out from Leon’s plain shirt, but he couldn’t quite tell what material the chain was. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. Welcome to my city.”

Connor couldn’t help noticing that Leon had used another unexpected possessive, just like in the email. “Thanks. I’m sure you’ll show me everything it has to offer.”

Leon nodded. “I know this is going to sound like a cliche, but...since you’re Canadian, would you be interested in the local hockey team? I have tickets.”

Connor nodded furiously. “I actually tried looking up the team online before coming here, but I got confused trying to figure out which games were home and which were away.”

“We write it the opposite of the NHL: the home team is listed first,” Leon explained. “For example, our first game of the season was listed as ‘Kölner Haie vs. Augsburger Panther,’ so while that would look like an away game at Augsburg by the NHL custom, it was actually a home game.”

“Which you lost,” Connor recalled from his online reading.

“Which we lost,” Leon confirmed. “But I hope that doesn’t stop you from wanting to go to a game. We have a home game next Sunday afternoon.”

“I’d love that,” Connor grinned. He took out his phone and handed it to Leon. “Do you want to text yourself from my phone so we have each other’s numbers?”

“Sure.” Leon tapped away for a few moments and then gave back the phone. “So, who are your NHL team?”

Thus began a conversation about the Leafs and hockey in general which carried over into dinner on campus and only ended when Leon walked Connor back to his dorm. “We’ll be in touch,” Leon said, his voice entirely certain.

“Yes,” Connor said. “Bye.”

“Goodbye,” Leon waved as Connor went into the building.

Connor made his way to his bedroom, smiling to himself. His buddy seemed just as nice in person as via email, and he liked hockey, too! It looked like they could be very good friends! Who could ask for anything more?

*

By the time the hockey game rolled around, Connor was just able to navigate campus without getting lost - unlike Cam, who kept having to text Tobias for help. Cam felt bad about it, but Tobias didn’t seem to mind; in fact, the two of them were already good friends because of it. Right now, for instance, Tobias was coming over to the dorm to play videogames with Cam and the Swedes. In fact, Connor was waiting for Leon outside the dorm and could see both Germans approaching from opposite directions.

“Hey,” Connor said in greeting as Tobias reached him first.

“Hey, Connor,” Tobias smiled. “Are you locked out or something?”

“No, I’m waiting for Leon.” Connor felt his smile widen as Leon walked up to him. “Do you guys know each other?”

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Tobias said carefully. “Tobias Rieder.”

“Leon Draisaitl.” He extended his hand, and Tobias shook it quickly.

“Leon is my buddy, and Tobias is Cam’s buddy,” Connor explained.

Tobias didn’t say anything, but still seemed wary of Leon, who said something in German. Tobias asked a question, and Leon shook his head. Tobias nodded, then switched to English. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Perhaps Cam and Connor can think of something for all of us to do together, but now I need to go inside.”

“Right, yeah.” Connor opened the door for Tobias, who hurried inside. Closing the door, Connor frowned at Leon. “What was that all about?”

“We were figuring out if we actually knew each other,” Leon said. “You said that Cam is your roommate and friend from back home, right? I think you mentioned him in a text.”

“That’s right.” Connor relaxed a little thinking about the various texts he and Leon had exchanged, mostly about sports. “So, we’re off to see the Sharks?”

“Haie,” Leon corrected with a laugh. “It’s ‘hi’ like when you see someone, then ‘uh’ like you’re not sure. Haie.”

“Haie,” Connor repeated.

“Perfect.” Leon led Connor to his car, which they drove about fifteen minutes to the arena. Connor noticed Leon untuck his necklace when they got out of the car, but he couldn’t really see what the charm looked like. They walked inside, where Leon showed his ID to a worker; Connor reached for his wallet so he could show his ID, but Leon shook his head, so Connor just gave his lucky picture a tap since it was in the same pocket anyway. Before Connor could ask what was going on, the worker was leading them to a private box.

“How did you get us this?!” Connor exclaimed as they sat down to watch the warmups.

“My father has been coming to games for a very long time,” Leon said, grabbing the charm on his necklace. It didn’t really answer Connor’s question, but he didn’t want to be rude by pressing further.

Hockey was hockey no matter the location of the game, and Connor always loved hockey, so he greatly enjoyed himself. It helped that the Haie won in front of a very enthusiastic home crowd, and it helped even more that Leon was right next to him enjoying himself just as much. The intermissions were less enjoyable because people kept coming by to say hi to Leon (or at least Connor assumed they were saying hi, since they typically left right away); Connor quickly figured out that Leon would let go of the charm of his necklace so the others could see it, but he’d always cover it when they left, as if he wanted to hide it from Connor. Since Connor wanted to get along with Leon, he kept his curiosity to himself. But the game itself more than made up for all that.

During the drive back to campus, Connor realized his cheeks were sore from smiling so much. “Thank you, Leon. That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m more than happy to do it again.”

“But we don’t need the box next time,” Connor said. “I don’t mind seats near the glass. And that way people might not bother you so much during the intermissions”

Leon nodded, but didn’t say anything until they were parked at the dorm. He walked Connor to the front of the building and smiled. “Good night, Connor.”

“Good night.” Connor went inside and found Cam in the kitchen. “Were you waiting up for me?”

“Tobias seems weird about Leon,” Cam explained. “He said he met Leon outside and...he didn’t say anything else, but I could just tell that Tobias doesn’t quite trust Leon. Adam and Oscar picked up on it, too.”

“Tobias and Leon were weird when they met,” Connor admitted. “But everything was great - Leon got us a private box, and the game was awesome…”

“...And you’re developing a crush,” Cam concluded.

“No, I’m not!” Connor objected. “Just because he’s my type doesn’t mean I’m going to have a crush on him!”

“Not _just_ because he’s your type: because he’s your type _and_ because he likes hockey.” Cam sighed at Connor’s scowling. “I know you, man. Don’t beat yourself up over it just because we’re only here for a semester.”

Connor didn’t dignify that with a response. Cam just couldn’t be right...right?

*

The rest of October proceeded smoothly for Connor. His classes weren’t super easy despite being taught in English, but they weren’t super difficult, so he was happy with them.

On the social side of things, he continued to frequently text Leon, who didn’t invite him to any more Haie games but did meet up with him for a meal every so often. Connor wondered if he’d insulted Leon somehow, but the only thing he could think of was his suggestion that they not sit in the box the next time they went to a game - surely Leon wouldn’t be insulted by that? Connor worried that bringing it up would just be awkward, so instead he and Leon talked about the Haie as if they’d never gone to a game, and everything seemed fine.

Connor was helped in this matter by Cam, specifically by Cam’s idea that they split the costs for a sports package on the TV they shared with Adam and Oscar. The Swedes readily agreed once they realized the package included soccer - “FOOTBALL!” - and took it upon themselves to teach the Canadians everything there was to know about the sport. Since the local team, 1. FC Köln, tended to play on Saturdays, the games - “MATCHES!” - didn’t conflict with the Haie schedule, so the four housemates were able to watch both sports together and (attempt to) teach each other. Results were decidedly mixed.

Part of why results were mixed was Connor’s tendency to get distracted by Adam and Oscar. The two of them were quite cute, finishing each other’s thoughts and flailing their arms in sync whenever something dramatic happened. Connor couldn’t help feeling jealous - he’d always wanted a relationship like that, but he’d never had his crushes reciprocated. He did his best to avoid wistfully staring at the Swedes, but if the frowns sometimes sent his way were any indication, his best wasn’t particularly great.

Cam seemed to notice this and instituted ‘Canadian bonding sessions,’ which consisted of Cam and Connor hanging out and talking about whatever was on their minds. Neither of them actually brought up the topic of dating or relationships, but they did talk about how Tobias always asked if Leon would be around before coming over to hang out; Cam had asked why, and Tobias had simply shaken his head before changing the subject, so the Canadians were in the dark.

It was after one such session that Connor and Cam returned to the dorm to see Adam, Oscar, and Tobias crowded around a laptop on the couch. “What’s going on?” Cam asked.

“Tobias is helping us get tickets to the Pokal match,” Oscar explained. “We want to sit in his usual section, so he’s going to buy the tickets and we’ll pay him back.”

“Do you guys want to come?” Tobias asked.

“Maybe,” Cam said. “What’s a Pokal?”

“It’s the Cup,” Tobias explained. “Specifically, this is the Cup for football.”

“They play for the Cup this early in soccer?” Connor was confused - it was only October, and he knew from the Swedes’ explanations that the season had started in August.

Tobias, Adam, and Oscar exchanged a look before laughing.

Cam rolled his eyes. “If you’re going to be like that, then of course we won’t go.”

“Speak for yourself!” Connor argued. “Of course I’m going to a Cup game!”

This only made the Europeans laugh harder. Cam glared and folded his arms. “Explain yourselves,” he ordered in a very stony voice that reminded Connor of a displeased goalie.

The laughter stopped immediately. “Sorry,” Tobias said sheepishly. “It’s just...when I say the Pokal is the Cup, I don’t mean it’s like the Stanley Cup. It’s a separate competition from winning the Bundesliga - the League - and it’s actually less of a big deal.”

“Huh?” Connor asked, even more confused.

Oscar spoke up. “You know how the President’s Trophy goes to the NHL team with the best regular season record and has nothing to do with playing for the Stanley Cup?” Connor nodded. “Well, when we say ‘winning the League,’ which in Germany is the Bundesliga, we mean the best season record, like the President’s Trophy. The Pokal is a knockout competition that has nothing to do with the Bundesliga - it actually includes lower-level teams, too - and it’s nice, but it’s not Stanley Cup-huge.”

Connor pondered this information for a moment before nodding. “I think I get it now.”

“Same,” Cam added. “When’s the game?”

“Wednesday night,” Adam said.

“I’m in,” Cam decided.

“Me, too,” Connor said. “I’m guessing you don’t want me to ask Leon to join us?”

Adam and Oscar exchanged a look of arched eyebrows. Tobias sighed. “I suspect Leon already has a ticket in a different section. I don’t think either he or I would be comfortable with him in this section. You can certainly tell him you’re going and tell him which section we’ll be in, but...no, I don’t particularly want you to ask him to join us.”

“Okay,” Connor nodded. 

“No, not okay,” Cam argued. “Tobias, what is it with you and Leon? Did Leon do something bad to you or someone you know? Do I have to worry about Connor getting hurt?”

Connor frowned. It sounded like Cam still thought he had a crush on Leon, which he didn’t - they were just good friends.

“I can’t really explain it, I’m sorry,” Tobias said. “But, no, Leon hasn’t hurt me or my friends. It’s just...a complicated thing I can’t explain.”

“Should Connor keep his heart safe?” Adam asked.

“Guys!” Connor scowled. “I do NOT have a crush on him!” He couldn’t help cringe at how vehement he sounded, but he was fairly sure it was true.

“Close friends can break hearts, too,” Oscar said, clearly trying to calm everyone down.

Tobias nodded. “I don’t think he’ll hurt you, Connor. But I still don’t really want you to ask him to join us at the match.”

“Okay,” Connor nodded. “Well, I’m in.”

“Good. I’ll get the tickets right away.” Tobias smiled as he went back to typing. 

Connor wound up texting Leon after Tobias left: _I’m going to the football match on Wednesday with Cam, Adam, Oscar, and Tobias! Apparently we’ll be in the section Tobias always sits in._

The response came quickly: _Very nice! My sister and I will be where we always sit, so I don’t think we’ll see each other. But have fun!_

It all felt very weird to Connor, but he hid all that from Leon. After all, he wanted to be Leon’s friend, and making things awkward would hinder that. _I’m sure we will!_

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Connor had successfully buried his confusion over Leon’s behavior and was ready to enjoy himself. The walk to the stadium took about seven minutes, and Connor spent the time laughing at Adam and Oscar arguing over how the match would go.

When they reached Tobias’ section, they saw that each seat had a shiny piece of paper and a second piece of paper with something written in German.

 _„Hochhalten beim Einlaufen!‟_ Cam read.

“It means -” Tobias started to say.

“No, don’t tell me!” Cam insisted. “I want to actually use what I learned in German 101 for once this semester!” Connor decided not to mention that Cam had already used his German 101 a few times this semester, instead waiting for Cam to speak again. “Okay, it means…‘stop up in the run-on’? That doesn’t make sense.”

“That’s because that isn’t what it means,” Tobias said with a sigh. “It means, ‘hold up during the walk-on,’ as in when the players come onto the pitch. We’re going to be part of the tifo: everyone holding up their part will make a big picture, sort of like a mosaic.”

“Cool!” Connor smiled. He suddenly remembered something: “I never paid you back for the ticket, Tobias!”

“You don’t have to do that right now, Connor,” Tobias said, raising his voice as a song began to play over the loudspeakers. “We’re -”

“No, I don’t want to forget!” Connor reached into his pocket, pulling out his Maple Leafs picture slightly before taking out his wallet.

“They’re coming on! Lift the thing!” Tobias shouted.

Connor stuck his wallet into his pocket as best he could before grabbing the shiny piece of paper and holding it up. After a few minutes, he copied everyone else in lowering the paper, then put away his wallet properly in his pocket.

Their section wound up being a bunch of season ticket holders with whom Tobias had grown up, so Connor almost lost his hearing when the home team scored a few minutes before halftime. Unfortunately for their section, the visitors equalized with a penalty mere minutes before the final whistle. This meant extra time, during which neither team scored. And that meant a penalty shootout, which Köln lost. They were out of the Pokal.

Nobody said anything during the seven-minute walk back to the dorm. When they reached the building, Cam mustered a small smile and said, “Thanks for tonight, Tobias. The result sucks, but the atmosphere was great.”

“My pleasure,” Tobias smiled back as the others nodded their agreement. “There are a few more Bundesliga matches at home before you all leave, so feel free to pick a date and I’ll help you get tickets in my section.”

“Sounds good,” Connor said, surprising himself by actually meaning it. Who’d have thought he’d actually enjoy soccer?

Once he was in his room, he reached into his pocket to put his wallet on his desk - and frowned when it was the only item in his pocket. He retraced his steps through the house, staring at the floor with rising anxiety.

“You’re about to walk into the front door, dude!” Cam warned.

Connor looked up and shook his head in despair at Cam, who was standing next to Adam and Oscar. “It’s missing.”

“What’s missing?” Adam asked.

“The lucky Maple Leafs picture?” Cam guessed. Connor nodded.

“What lucky Maple Leafs picture?” Oscar frowned.

“It’s a wallet-sized picture of the Maple Leafs logo,” Cam explained. “He keeps it in his pocket - you’ve probably seen him fiddle with it. It’s the only thing that could make him worry this much - but don’t freak out, Connor, we’ll help you find it tomorrow.”

Connor nodded mutely. He knew it was too dark at this time of night to look for the picture outside, but he didn’t like the idea of waiting, either. What if someone else had it and didn’t know what to do with it?

*

They didn’t find it the next day, despite walking to and from the stadium several times. Cam told Tobias about it; he promised to ask his friends if they’d seen it, but he didn’t seem optimistic, and Connor couldn’t blame him. He only blamed himself for not being more careful - why had he taken out his wallet in the middle of a crowded stadium?

“Because you wanted to pay back Tobias, like you just said,” Leon pointed out. They were supposed to be going to lunch, but Leon had taken one look at Connor’s frown and demanded to know what was going on before they left the dorm. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. It was an accident.”

“I know, but -” Connor sighed. “I feel...wrong without it.”

“I’d feel the same way without -” Leon didn’t finish his sentence, choosing instead to fiddle with the chain of his necklace, which was hidden as per usual. “I know it feels weird, almost like being naked when everyone else is dressed.”

Connor felt himself blush. A really hot guy like Leon shouldn’t say something like that.

“Oh, you think I’m really hot?” Leon smirked.

Uh-oh. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m gay - and I was thinking of telling you anyway since we’re getting to be good friends.”

“Oh.” Connor allowed himself to smile. “Me, too - the gay part, I mean, not the telling you soon part. I hadn’t thought about it, but...yeah.”

Leon smiled softly. “Want to go to my place for lunch? It’s a short drive.”

“Okay.” Connor found himself glancing at the visible bit of Leon’s chain repeatedly during the drive, yet again wondering what the charm was - and getting annoyed at himself for wondering about it so much for no good reason.

Leon’s apartment wasn’t terribly fancy, but Connor liked it, even if the decorating theme was rather blunt. “Nice place,” he said after a quick tour from Leon. “Lots of Cologne stuff, eh?”

“I love my city,” Leon said. “How are you finding it?”

“I like it a lot,” Connor said. “I’m looking forward to seeing the cathedral with everyone - it’s nice that all of the international students and buddies get to go.”

Leon’s face fell a bit. “I’m not going with the group.”

Connor frowned. This felt like an incredible disappointment for some reason. “It’s not because of whatever weird thing is going on with you and Tobias, is it?”

“It’s not about the thing with Tobias - I just can’t be there then, I’m sorry.” 

Hearing Leon acknowledge the thing with Tobias made Connor think back to when he, Tobias, and the others had talked about the thing. And thinking back to that conversation made Connor realize why he was so disappointed right now, plus why he was so curious about the charm: He had a crush on Leon.

Leon spoke again. “How are you in terms of stairs?”

“Stairs?” Connor arched an eyebrow. “Fine, I guess. Why?”

“After the tour, I can meet you at the top of the spire. It’s more than 500 steps, so I understand if you don’t want to, but…” Leon sighed. “I know things are weird, and this might seem even weirder, but hopefully it’ll make more sense after.”

Connor didn’t have to think about it. “Yes."

*

Connor took one look at the steps and realized he probably should have thought this through. With a quiet sigh, he started climbing - a good workout never hurt, right?

His musings turned quickly to Tobias, who had made no secret of his unhappiness at Leon’s absence. “We were told these things are mandatory,” he’d hissed while they were waiting for the tour to start. “He should be here for you.”

“We do plenty of stuff together!” Connor had whispered in response. “And he’s meeting me at the tower after this to explain things.”

“Oh, that’s what they’re calling it now?” Cam had joked quietly. It hadn’t been funny.

As Connor kept climbing, he weighed Cam’s comment carefully. Leon was certainly a good friend, someone with whom Connor didn’t mind spending time. But the same could be said for Tobias, Adam, and Oscar - even Cam fell into that category, technically speaking. Was Leon different just because of his looks?

No, Connor decided. If any of his friends were to ask him for a chance to explain things, Connor would give it - and wasn’t that what this was?

Maybe, Connor thought as he felt the beginnings of ache from all the steps. He paused, shook his head, and kept going. No, this was more. Leon _was_ different, but it wasn’t just because of his looks. It was because he was...well, he was Leon.

The realization hit him so suddenly he almost fell: He was in love with Leon Draisaitl.

He was in love with a guy he’d have to leave in a fairly short time when the semester ended.

“Nice...going...McDavid…” Connor whispered to himself between steps.

He reached the top and saw Leon immediately. “Give me...a sec,” he requested as he caught his breath.

“Of course,” Leon smiled. “Take all the time you need.”

“How long have...you been waiting?” Connor frowned.

“I got here early on purpose to look around and calm my nerves,” Leon explained. “Did you enjoy the tour?”

Connor nodded, but didn’t say anything, uncertain what to do with his realization.

“So first of all…” Leon reached into the front pocket of his jeans. “I told my sister what I was going to do today, and that led to me telling her about you, and it turns out she found this at the Pokal match.” He took out something very familiar to Connor.

“The Maple Leafs picture!” Connor grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds. “I don’t believe it!”

“I didn’t, either, but it makes sense - Kim and I were in the VIP section under the regular seats.”

Connor put the picture back in his pocket and started rubbing it furiously. “Tell her thanks.”

“I will.” Leon paused, then spoke again. “So I suppose by now you’re wondering why I don’t do things with the group, and why I had the special box at the Haie game, and why I was in the VIP section for the Pokal match…”

Connor nodded. “I’m also wondering why you didn’t seem to like the idea of getting normal seats at a future Haie game, and why you rub Tobias the wrong way.”

“Right,” Leon nodded. “Tobias recognized me the night I took you to the Haie game. He probably wanted me to tell you all this right away, and he has a point because...well, because he does.”

“But you said you’d never met.”

“And that was true. We’d seen each other at FC Köln events - my father has been going to those games for a long time, too.” Leon frowned. “Actually, that bit with my father isn’t a good explanation. The good explanation is…” He untucked his necklace and held the charm out so Connor could see it. “That’s the seal of the city of Cologne. I wear it to symbolize my ties and duties to my city.”

“It’s beautiful,” Connor said. “But it doesn’t tell me anything.”

“I’m the Prince of Cologne.” Leon said it so quickly that Connor wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly. “My father is the King, my mother is the Queen, and Kim is the Princess.”

Connor blinked in shock. “I know Germany has lots of kingdoms, and I think I already knew Cologne was one of them, but...why would a prince go to college and be in a buddy program? And how has nobody else recognized you?”

“My parents want Kim and me to learn as much about our city and our people as possible, so that includes college. I’ve always loved sports, so I chose the Sporthochschule. And my parents want us to learn about other places, too, so I figured the buddy program would help with that. Normally we’re very private and distant, and we have various surnames we can use, so most people haven’t realized who I am. Tobias probably had an advantage because I go to so many football matches and other events involving the team and fans.” Leon sighed. “I admit I didn’t really think through the part where the buddies are supposed to go to events with the other buddies. And I never expected...well, you.”

This made Connor frown. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I didn’t think I’d like my buddy as more than a friend.”

Connor pinched his arm. Nothing happened. He checked his pocket for the picture. It was still there. “I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not,” Leon confirmed. “Why did you think you were?”

“Because while I was climbing up here, I realized that I was in love with my German buddy, but couldn’t do anything about it because I’m going back to Canada soon.”

“You love me, too?” Leon whispered. He took a step towards Connor. “I think I fell in love with you at the Haie game, but didn’t realize it until you were in my apartment.”

Connor took a step towards Leon, who wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, too. I don’t know when it happened.”

“Not important.” Leon kissed Connor softly.

It was perfect. Connor had very little experience with kissing or anything romantic, but he knew that it was a perfect kiss. And he knew he didn’t want to leave Leon’s embrace any time soon, so he rested his head on Leon’s chest.

“How will this work?” Leon wondered into Connor’s hair.

“I don’t know,” Connor admitted. “I didn’t want to get involved with anyone while I was here because I didn’t like the idea of knowing there’d be an end date.”

“You don’t deserve an end date.” Leon rubbed Connor’s shoulders. “You deserve something that’ll last.”

Connor had a sudden thought: “You’re not engaged or anything, right?”

“I’m not,” Leon chuckled. “Arranged marriages are no longer a thing. And I’m already out to my family - maybe some people won’t like a gay royal, but most people won’t care.”

“What about producing heirs?” Connor frowned.

“The heirs can be adopted instead of biological,” Leon explained.

Connor nodded in understanding, then frowned. “I guess that doesn’t make it even harder, but...I’m still leaving kind of soon, and I don’t want to end things when I leave, which means we probably shouldn’t start anything, but…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Leon promised. “We don’t know the details right now, but we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Connor whispered. He moved his head back slightly. “Can you kiss me again?”

Leon did so, more firmly this time. “Let me take you back to your dorm so we can tell the others who I am.”

“And how we feel?” Connor suggested.

“Yes, and how we feel,” Leon agreed.

It was something of a long walk back down the stairs, but Connor didn’t mind at all. He still couldn’t believe that he’d fallen in love with a prince, or that said prince actually loved him back - it felt like a fairytale or something, except for the part where Connor was leaving soon. But if Leon said they’d figure it out, then Connor knew they’d figure it out.

While they held hands as much as possible on the way back to the dorm, neither of them said anything until they got there. Cam, Oscar, Adam, and Tobias were all waiting in the living room, none of them looking particularly happy. “We can explain,” Connor said.

Tobias looked at Connor’s hand intertwined with Leon’s, then up at Leon. He said something angrily in German, and Leon replied in German before switching to English. “I’m the Prince of Cologne. I told Connor because I...like him a lot.”

“And he likes you even more,” Cam said matter-of-factly. “I will end you if you hurt him, Prince or no Prince...” His jaw dropped as he apparently realized what he’d said. “PRINCE?!”

“Prince,” Tobias confirmed. “I recognized him that night because he’s always at fan events for the football club - we never actually talked at an event, but I recognized him right away.”

“Thank you for not telling anyone,” Leon said sincerely. “I probably shouldn’t have joined this program in the first place, but I did because my parents want me to learn about other places and it seemed like a good way to do so. I joined the Sporthochschule because they want me to learn about the city and its people, but I didn’t think anyone would recognize me. Once you did recognize me, I should have told Connor so you wouldn’t have had to keep it a secret. I’m sorry for that pressure.”

“It’s okay.” Tobias gave Leon a small smile. “Just don’t expect me to take your side in an argument. I consider Connor a very good friend.”

“Speaking of which…” Cam laughed nervously. “I suppose I won’t actually end you if you hurt him, but I will encourage him to make you buy him lots of stuff as an apology or something.”

“Duly noted, not that I intend to hurt him,” Leon promised. It made Connor blush.

“Aww!!!” Adam and Oscar cooed. “True love!”

Connor met Leon’s eyes and nodded. “Something like that.”

*

The rest of the semester went by in a flash. On the academic side of things, everything went smoothly, which was a relief to Connor. And on the social side of things, he continued to spend ‘Canadian bonding sessions’ with Cam and watch sports with the Swedes. The four foreigners even went to a Haie game with Tobias, who managed to get seats near the glass; it was actually more enjoyable than the game in the private box because he got to shout alongside the fans and talk to his friends uninterrupted during the intermissions. (It helped that the Haie won by even more goals, meaning an even happier home crowd.)

And then there was Leon. Specifically, there were dates at Leon’s apartment, including lots of kissing and (starting with the third date) exchanging handjobs or blowjobs depending on how much time they had. Connor spent a few nights sleeping in Leon’s embrace and even learned how to cook breakfast from Leon. They decided to tell their families about each other, but Connor didn’t want to meet Leon’s family just before leaving for Canada, so the introduction didn’t happen.

After several long debates, Leon and Connor agreed to try a long-distance relationship when Connor went back to Canada. Leon promised to visit for Valentine’s Day, and they would figure out further visits once Connor figured out his summer schedule. Connor was still a little nervous, but he had faith that he and Leon would make it work.

*

It was Connor’s last night in Cologne. Leon had suggested that Connor spend the night at his apartment because it was closer to the airport, and Connor had readily agreed. They were now sitting on the couch, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Leon reached into the drawer of the side table and handed Connor a small rectangular package. “This is for you.”

“Wait…” Connor gave the package back to Leon and stood up. “I have something for you, too. I was going to just leave it somewhere for you to find, but this is better.” He ran to the bedroom, opened the outer pocket of his laptop case, grabbed the wrapped cube, and ran back to the couch. “Here you go.”

Leon chuckled as they exchanged the items. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. “Wow…” He carefully took out the maple leaf lapel pin. “It’s like your picture.”

“Not quite - it’s silver and it’s not specific to the team, so it shouldn’t get you any strange looks,” Connor explained. “I got it online a couple weeks ago. Do you like it?”

“I love it, Connor.” Leon kissed him on the forehead before putting the pin back in its box. “Thank you so much, Schatz.”

Connor smiled and carefully opened the box in his hands. He gasped at the watch. “This is too much, Leon, I…” With shaking fingers, he took the watch out of the box and examined the back. “Is that an etching of a heart?”

“Yes.” Leon took Connor’s hands in his and turned the watch over again. “The face is the cathedral - you know, where we confessed our love.”

“Leon, I…” Connor gulped. “It feels like too much, but I don’t want to argue with you, so...thank you, Leon, so much. I love it.”

They placed the watch back in the box. Connor turned to face Leon and kissed him softly. Leon returned the kiss, sighing very quietly.

“Leon…” Connor pulled back to break the kiss. “I know this is going to sound like a cliche, but...since it’s our last night together, would you make love to me, please?”

“I thought you might suggest that.” Leon’s smile spread even wider across his face. “I would love nothing more.”

Connor kissed him hard before standing up, doing his best to pull Leon up with him. “Bed.”

“Yes.” They hurried to the bedroom, where Leon manhandled Connor onto the bed before peeling off Connor’s shirt. “Schatz…”

“You’ve never -” Connor gasped as Leon began to kiss his chest. “You’ve never told me...what that means.”

“It means ‘treasure,’ like what a pirate would hoard,” Leon explained. “It’s not really that specific, actually, it’s any sort of treasure. But with you…” He tweaked each of Connor’s nipples, smirking at how Connor yelped and squirmed. “With you, I imagine myself as a pirate captain, and you are the treasure I keep for myself, not sharing with the rest of the crew.”

Connor blushed and turned away, hiding his face in his outstretched arm.

“Hey…” Leon whispered. “Don’t you want to watch me?”

Taking a deep breath, Connor turned his head so he was looking at Leon again. “Sorry.”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Leon leaned down and kissed Connor’s forehead softly. “And we can go as slowly as you want to go.”

“I want to do this,” Connor insisted. “Just...yeah, slow is good.”

“Okay.” Leon stood up and slowly removed his shirt, letting the necklace sway against his chest for a moment. He reached for the clasp of the necklace, but Connor quickly shook his head. Leon’s hands froze inches from his neck. “What’s wrong?”

“Leave it on, please. I like seeing it and knowing what it means - knowing who you are.”

Leon smiled. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to leave it on for.” He lowered his hands and carefully undid the fly of his pants. “You can finish getting undressed, too, whenever you want.”

“Oh.” Connor watched Leon sit down and take off his socks, then held up his hand to keep Leon from standing up again. “Would you do it, please, for me?”

“Fuck yes.” Leon slowly took off each of Connor’s socks, kissing his ankles before reaching for Connor’s pants. Connor nodded, then Leon unbuttoned and unzipped them. Following another nod from Connor, Leon pulled down Connor’s pants and boxers in one fell swoop, leaving Connor completely naked. “Oh, fuck…”

Connor tried not to squirm as Leon stood up and leaned slightly down to rake his eyes over Connor’s body, but it was too much. With an involuntary whimper, Connor grabbed the bedspread and whined, “You need to finish, Leon.”

“Yes, I do.” Leon stood up again and peeled off his pants, then his briefs. “What do you think?”

“Fuck…” Connor looked him up and down, then settled his gaze on Leon’s hardening cock. “You’re...big…”

“You’re a lot to look at, too.” Leon made no effort to hide that he was staring at Connor’s cock, which was already very hard. “Ready to do this?”

Connor nodded. Leon went to the nightstand to grab lube and a single condom. “Get another, please?” Connor requested.

Leon did so, handing it to Connor. “Why?”

Connor quickly rolled it on himself. “So I don’t get the necklace dirty.”

Leon burst out laughing as he sat next to Connor, who brought the laughter to an end by pulling Leon close and kissing the charm of the necklace. “Wow…” Leon whispered. “Now I’ll think of you whenever I look at this, as if I didn’t already have things to remind me of you.”

“That’s the idea,” Connor grinned. “So, are you going to make sure I remember you even more?”

“Of course.” Leon stood up and walked to the end of the bed, where he settled between Connor’s legs and spread some lube around Connor’s hole. “If you can’t sit on the plane, I’m only partially sorry.”

Before Connor could retort, Leon was sliding a lubed finger into him. “Leon, fuck…”

“I’m getting there…” After what felt like an eternity, Leon added a second finger and poked at Connor’s prostate a few times, clearly enjoying the moans he was drawing from Connor. “Ready?”

“Yes, please!” Connor watched Leon put on the condom, then thrust into him. “Leon!”

Leon growled as he moved within Connor, eventually managing actual words: “You’re close, just like I am, aren’t you?”

Connor nodded. “Can I…”

“Touch yourself if you want to, Connor - just come for me!”

It took Connor a few strokes on his cock to come. Leon came moments later. They stayed still for a few moments before Leon pulled out and disposed of the condoms.

Connor couldn’t quite speak until Leon had gone to the bathroom for a washcloth and returned to carefully wipe them down. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you, too.” Leon smiled and kissed him softly. “I already set the alarm for the morning - you know that, you saw me do it.”

“Yeah,” Connor nodded as Leon helped him under the covers and into their usual spooning position. “Good night.”

“Good night.”

*

Saying goodbye the following morning was hard, but Connor got through it, allowing Leon to kiss the Maple Leafs picture in the car before they parted. Connor spent the plane ride rubbing the picture and thinking of what he would do once he was back in his bedroom in Canada.

That night, once he was settled back home, Connor got on his laptop and found the emails he and Leon had exchanged months earlier. He copied Leon’s email address into a new email and wrote:

_Dear Leon,_  
_You already know this because I already told you on WhatsApp, but I’m back home in Canada. Cam texted me that he’s back home, too. He wants to visit Adam and Oscar in Sweden this summer, which does sound lovely, but of course it’s not my priority._  
_I remember how confused I was when you signed your first email to me ‘your Leon.’ Cam told me a couple days later that that’s just a German thing, so I didn’t feel bad about not signing ‘your Connor.’ But then when we met and you called Cologne your city, I wondered if it was something specific to you. Now that I look back on it, you call Cologne your city a lot - and I love it every time. So take care of your city and let your city take care of you, okay? I’ll keep track of the Haie and 1. FC Köln while I’m here, and I expect you to go see them so we can talk about it!_  
_With all my love,_  
_your Connor_

**Author's Note:**

> links to items mentioned in case anyone's curious:  
> [Leon's necklace with the seal of the city of Cologne](https://www.amazon.de/Mylery-Hals-Kette-Stadt-Wappen-Flagge-silber/dp/B079WZH246/ref=sr_1_3?s=jewelry&&ie=UTF8&&qid=1543363881&&sr=1-3&&keywords=Wappen&&refinements=p_n_target_audience_browse-bin%3A347631011)  
> [maple leaf lapel pin (Connor's gift to Leon)](http://www.amospewter.com/maple-leaf-lapel-pin.html)  
> [cathedral watch (Leon's gift to Connor, though you'll have to imagine the etched heart on the back)](https://www.koeln-deluxe.de/produkt/koelner-dom-armbanduhr)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
